1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networks, and more specifically to home networks employing devices which incorporate power management systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Power management is desirable for home networks because a typical network appliance can consume several hundred watts of power per hour when it is turned on, whether or not it is performing its nominal, non-network functions. Such extraneous energy consumption can be quite expensive.
Currently in home networks, a network master node must perform network administrative functions even when it is not performing its nominal, non-network functions. From an energy conservation standpoint, it is generally desirable for a device that is not performing its nominal device functions to enter into a power management (e.g., power save) mode. Indeed, Energy Star (EStar) guidelines, issued by the U.S. government's Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), require many home network devices to reduce their power consumption (e.g., to 1 watt or less) when they are not performing their nominal device functions. It is very difficult, however, for a network master node to enter into a power management mode while it is performing network administrative functions but not performing its own nominal device functions. As a result, the total energy consumption of conventional home networks undesirably tends to be the same regardless of whether or not the network master node is performing its own nominal device functions in addition to the network administrative functions. Thus, it would be advantageous to be able to turn a network master node off (or have it enter some power management mode) when the network master node is not performing its nominal device function to minimize total power consumption of the home network.
Recently, it has been proposed to provide a network system wherein a network slave node will automatically “promote” itself to become a new network master node in the event that a network master node either fails to function properly or is taken off-line. In such a system, however, it is possible that devices on the home network other than the network slave node that promoted itself into the network master role may be more qualified to be a network master than the self-promoting device. As a result, such a network system may not be optimally administered. Moreover, if no network slave nodes are available to be promoted to the network master role, then the network is lost when the network master node enters either fails or goes off-line.
Thus, it would be advantageous to minimize the total power consumption of a home network while ensuring that only the best qualified of available network slave nodes is promoted to the network master role, thereby continually maximizing the performance and administration of the home network and ensuring that the home network is not lost when the network master node enters into power save mode.